better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Storm King
The Storm King is a minor but true main antagonist of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie. Depictions in the Series ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie The Storm King's second-in-command Tempest Shadow, underling Grubber, and army of Storm Creatures are sent to Canterlot as an advance force to occupy the city and secure the magic of the four Alicorn princesses. In his first on-screen appearance, the Storm King communicates with Tempest via potion spell, and he reminds her of the terms of their agreement: deliver to him the princesses' magic and empower his Staff of Sacanas in exchange for restoring her broken horn. Later in the film, Princess Skystar reveals that she, her mother Queen Novo, and the rest of the seaponies used to be Hippogriffs and live atop Mount Aris before the Storm King invaded and forced them to flee underwater. After the alicorns' capture, the Storm King appears before them at Canterlot Castle and uses the Staff of Sacanas to drain their magic, granting him massive power and control over the sun and moon. When Twilight's friends come to her rescue, the Storm King uses his newfound power to create a powerful cyclone. Tempest tells him to fulfill his end of their agreement and restore her horn, but he reveals that he was just using her and attacks her. Before the Storm King can destroy Twilight and Tempest, the rest of the Mane Six intervene and knock the Staff of Sacanas out of his hands. As the staff's magic runs out of control, the Storm King and Twilight race to claim it, and they are both swept into the storm. They soon return to solid ground, and the Storm King attempts to turn Twilight and her friends to obsidian stone. Tempest, changed by the Storm King betraying her and Twilight saving her from the storm, jumps in the way, and they are both petrified. The Storm King's body falls off the castle balcony and shatters to pieces, sending him to the Departed Realm. During the film's end credits, one of the King's Storm Guards assembles his apparently still-sentient body into a hodgepodge of rearranged body parts, which falls apart. Tempest also swings at a piñata bearing the Storm King's likeness, before resorting to using her horn to blast it open. Sons of the Overlord The Storm King is mentioned by both Twilight Sparkle and Sandbar in The Mask of Deception - Part I. In Surf and/or Turf, Apple Bloom mentions the Storm King when discussing the story of the Hippogriffs. He is also mentioned by Terramar. Hunted In Iron & Stone, the Storm King is depicted in Silverstream's story. In What Lies Beneath, illusions of him and his Storm Guards appear as a manifestation of Silverstream's deepest fears. He is mentioned again by Twilight in Saving Faith. March of the Oni A painting of the Storm King appears in the movie mural at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Movie *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie" Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" (mentioned) *120. "Surf and/or Turf" (mentioned) Season 9: Hunted *129. "Iron & Stone" (depiction) *135. "What Lies Beneath" (illusion) *137. "Saving Faith" (mentioned) Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" (painting) *142. "Uprooted" (painting) *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" (painting) *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (painting) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" (painting) *168. "Road Tripping" (painting) *195. "Awakenings" (painting) Trivia *The Storm King is the third main antagonist to steal Alicorn magic, the first is the Overlord, the second is Tirek, the fourth is Daybreaker, and the fifth is Vex the Formless.